Secret
by Speich
Summary: Inspired by song Dirty Little Secret by The AllAmerican rejects. DHr. Please review.


A/N: Hi y'all! Am feeling v. ashamed that the next chapter of Falling in love in 1971 (read now!) is taking so long but I'm not gonna giva you a poor explanation blaming it on school or whatever, because the truth is - I'm lazy. Anywho, wrote this story a while ago and it's inspired by the _amazing_ song **Dirty Little Secret **by **The All-American rejects**, so yeah...here it is.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

* * *

"Draco, I don't know. What will everyone say?" 

They had been civil towards eachother this year. When Dumbledore assigned them the positions of head prefects, they had even been given the instructions to be civil. They had to set an example. But now…now it had gotten out of hand.

After being _friends_, if you could even call it that, he had suddenly told her that he fancied her, that he wanted to be with her. She couldn't deny that she was feeling something other then hatred towards him but it was wrong. They were like…like apples and oranges. Different kinds of fruit, different kinds of people.

"Say about what?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "You know…you and me…together."

He smiled. It was something soothing with his smile, like he knew that everything was going to be okay. And it was so rare…so unusual... When he smiled at her, she knew that the thing they had was real. She just knew…or at least she thought she knew.

"They won't say anything," he replied and leaned in closer towards her.

Her eyes flickered shut. "What do you mean?" she asked, breath caught in her throat.

"It can be our little secret."

And then, before the words could even register in her mind, he kissed her. And she was lost.

* * *

She should have known that it wouldn't be easy. 

Hermione Granger didn't lie. Especially not about something this important.

Everytime she talked to them she was on the verge of telling them everything - spill the whole story about her secret boyfriend. But she didn't. Because she knew that they would hate her. Like Ron once said: she was fraternising with the enemy.

They met in secret. After classes, before classes, in between classes. They went out after curfew. Hermione became an expert on avoiding both Filch and Mrs Norris.

Yes, they spent every second they could together. And soon came the day when she knew that she no longer just fancied him…

…she loved him.

* * *

"Draco…" 

They were in the Room of Requirement. They spent every night together there. Hermione laid next to him in the big four poster that always appeared for their use.

"Yeah?"

Hermione hesitated. It was a big step to tell him, they were after all just seventeen. But she was sure he felt the same, she was absolutely positive! He loved her…he must…

She sat up and looked at him, then whispered, - "I…I think I love you. And…I want to tell my friends that we're together."

He sighed and turned towards her. "You know we can't go public."

She had heard this before. Everytime she even mentioned that she wanted to tell everyone he came up with excuses. Telling her that no one would accept them, that she might be in danger. But she had enough now, she couldn't take all the secrecy anymore.

She took his face in her hands and smiled. "My friends can hate me if the want, I don't care, you're more important to me."

He chuckled quietly and kissed her. "You're so cute when you say something naive like that."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean naive? We love eachother and I think we should tell everyone."

"But I don't want to."

She flung her hands in the air and got out of bed. This was really getting annoying.

"Why not? What's your excuse this time?"

Draco smiled at her and replied simply, - "You don't mean that much to me."

Hermione stared at him. It took a few minutes before the shock had settled down and she could speak. "Wha--what?"

"Come on Granger, did you really think I love you? You're just my dirty mudblood secret." He patted the spot where she just had been laying and smirked at her. "Now come back to bed."


End file.
